Molly Moon and the Logan Family Tree
by Williamferret
Summary: After "Molly Moon and the Morphing Mystery" Molly travels home to Briersville park and is immediately greeted by the troubles of school, stress, and family... But this all seems dim in comparison when she is sent on a mission by Dr. Logan himself to track down a Logan family heirloom that is always in direct contact with Murder. Watch as Molly Unravels her bloody family tree.
1. Reunited

**Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction :D I decided to do Molly Moon Because I saw it was lacking, and I just reread the series. This is meant as an alternate 6th book to "Molly Moon and the Monster Music" Simply because I really did not agree with how Byng ended the book series. All credits for characters, and some of the lines at the beginning of this chapter go to Georgia Byng. Also, I've given Molly a little bit of a breather in between adventures so now shes about 13 or 14 in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"I wish you were here," Molly said. she was on the phone to Rocky, with fat headphones on her ears and a mike at her mouth, sitting in a moving helicopter hovering over the rain forest canopy. "An it's so lucky that Hunroe's hypnotism on you wore off…. It's been a bit hairy here. Actually, thats an understatement. But it's over now, and everyone's fine." She paused as Rocky spoke. "Yup, we got the hypnotism book…. No, couldn't find the crystals… maybe Miss Suzette has them. And i can tell you, if i ever find them, I'm not letting Lucy and Primo take them again. But I got Hunroes coin. It's quite cool." Molly took Miss Hunroe's coin out of her pocket and fingered it. Then, right as she was going to slip it back into her pocket, a slight turbulence with the helicopter made her slip and the coin tumbled down into the tropical heaven. Molly cursed, and almost felt the sudden need to jump down into the forest below and grab the coin, like an obsession. As quickly as the urge appeared, it was gone, and Molly suddenly wondered why she was thinking so irrationally.

Then, Rocky asked a question. "Yeah, I dropped the coin….. I guess I will just have to settle with the hypnotism book as a token of this adventure. Oh well." Molly answered, and then she was asked another. "Oh, yes, the stones are all back on its front cover." Molly patted the book. It was on her knee. "I know, isn't it amazing….! Yeah, maggots…. Malcom said he's going to stay here with Bas for a bit. Says he wants to forget about aliens and get into ecology. The cloud forest is so beautiful, you see… Hey, why don't you come out?" Molly paused.

Below her, the jungle was vast and green and rolling away on every side. Molly imagined how small that one coin was compared to everything else in this tropical paradise, and any small need to go on a rescue mission for the coin, was gone. Ahead, in the western skies, the sun was setting in red and pink. A pink blush spread through the white cumulus clouds there so that they floated like magic puffs of rose-tinted smoke. Molly hugged Petula. sometimes life was too good to be true.

Micky glanced over at Molly, right as she was saying: " Yeah, I guess ill see you at the airport. Ughh…. I'm dreading it. Im going to be on lockdown for the rest of my life….G'bye Rock… tell Ojas I said hi." And with that, the line went dead. "You know Molly, Christmas is coming up, and we still have no idea what to get Rocky." Micky said, while drumming his hands on his knees, in deep thought. Molly then began throwing ideas at Micky, while Micky quickly nixxed the ideas or, agreed with them, until Molly thought back on it and realized that it wasn't such a good idea after all. This debate went on for 20 minutes, and Molly exclaimed "Crumbs! I can't think of anything!" Too which Micky thoughtfully responded "The gift doesn't have to be perfect, hes your best friend for petes sake! If you gave him a sack of coal he would be grateful!"Micky didn't notice, due to their imminent landing at the small, dusty airport in Quito. But at the mention of her and Rocky being best friends, a slight tinge of pink was in Molly's checks.

The flight was quite uneventful. Micky read a thick tome about chemistry, Lily played with Petula, and Molly stared thoughtfully out into the tiny dot of a landscape. Eventually everyone fell asleep, including Molly, who ended up lying on top of Micky in an awkward position.

Molly's stomach did a 180 as she was woken up by the sudden decrease in altitude, and she began feeling anxiety. She new Primo and Lucy would be worried sick, that was obvious; but the question was, would they watch her like a hawk after this? Profile every person that Molly became friends with? This ached at her, but the sharp, wishful thinking portion of her mind replied to that thinking saying "They could also realise that hypnotism is the only real way she could defend herself, and lift the ban." But Molly, still anxiety stricken, knew that the former was much more likely than the latter.

And finally, the plane slowly began its jolting, bumpy ride down the airstrip. The terminals and the rest of the airport came into view. Then, a pre-recorded message came onto the loudspeakers and said very crisply "Our arrival is, as always, on time. Remember to set your watches back to the normal time, and we hope you enjoyed your flight!" And with that, the 4 friends rushed off the large plane and into the cool, crisp, night air. Micky glanced at Molly and said in a low tone: "Still nervous?" Molly quickly replied "like an eel out of water" And smiled

And then, she rushed through the large door marked ARRIVALS in bold letters, and there they were. The whole gang. Primo, Forest, Lucy, Ojas, Rocky, and all the pets, except Armrit, who, much to Ojas's disappointment, was banned from airports. Then, Primo and Lucy ran towards Molly and Micky, and enveloped them in huge, strangling bear hugs. "Im so sorry Molly" Lucy whispered in a hushed tone, with tears in her eyes."I should have known. I should have done background checks I should have-"Lucy was cut short by Molly in a comforting tone, who said "It's okay mom. You did the best you could. We were all under her spell. The only person who had any idea was Petula, and she can smell danger" They stood there for a few moments, at an awkward, yet comforting, silence..

When Lucy and Molly finally separated, Rocky came over and hugged her. Then he said "I missed you so much" Which Molly replied smartly to Rocky, in the way only best friends can "Oh, so you're saying you actually need me?" Too which Rocky came back "Hey, everyone needs someone annoying in their lives.

When Rocky and Molly seperated, Molly glimpsed Lucy running to Theobald, and Molly smiled and saw just how wonderful love and kindness is.

When everyone had had there sappy reunitings and Molly and Micky had properly said goodbye to Lilly and Theobald, they began the long road trip back to Briersville park, and Molly and Micky properly explained their adventure, face to face with the entire family (Excluding Armit, of course, but Molly was sure that Ojas would fill her in)

When they reached Briersville park, a very large surprise was in order. There, the Queen, her butler, Smuthers, and the rasta man leonard, were sitting in their very own dining room. Molly and Micky's mouths hung agape, as all 3 people they had morphed into.

Molly's thoughts were going lightspeed. She thought, no, she knew, that she was there due to Molly invading her private thoughts and using her as a way to get the hypnotisim book from Theobald, who turned out to not be bad at all. To Molly it was like awaiting judgement day….. and she was the defendant. With a quick look to the right of her, Micky was obiously having the same state of mind. And they simply stood there.

And so, both were surprised when the Queen stated: "Thank goodness you two are alright! We thought you had been hypnotised by black or that awful woman Hunroe" And to this, Molly instantly rose a thought bubble above the Queen's scalp by asking her mentally "What are you thinking?" And then Molly sighed with relief when she realized that the thoughts and the relatively friendly things the queen was saying matched up perfectly. She breathed a sigh of relief and said "Yes, your highness, it was quite an adventure. Turns out, Black is actually on our side!" And so, Molly and Micky told the story once again, which, to be honest, was getting quite old for Molly.

After all the storytelling was over, Todson, the crew, and the chef, had a massive "Welcome Home" Party, with all of their favorites. Stacks of pre-prepared ketchup sandwiches, bottles of soy-sauce, pitchers of concentrating orange squash…. If someone in the house liked it, chances are, it was there.

Lucy had Molly place the Hypnotism book right next to its prequel, and Molly was distraught at this. She longed to take a look at the chapters "Hypno-Dreaming" "The Logan Stones" "Possibilities" And a quick refresher on morphing. But Molly new, Lucy was destined to stop her if she tried to read it out in the open, as Molly would want to try her newfound skills out.

At 12 o'clock, an unaccompanied chorus of cuckoo's, gongs, and other clock related timers rang out. This was due to the fact that every hour, most of the clocks inside briersville park were timed to go off every hour with a different sound then another clock. However, when they had first moved in, Primo and Lucy tried to change the clocks to never go off, with no avail. Instead, they just managed to have it go off at midnight and noon, every day. When everyone had first began sleeping, everyone woke up at midnight, and that became some sort of new mealtime, since everyone always woke up. But then, they slowly got used to it, and less and less people were waken.

But there was one person awake.

Molly's tiptoed as quietly as she could through the hallways of briersville park. In the darkness only pierced by the dim light from Molly's torch, the animal heads on the walls looked like dark monsters growling and reaching to grab Molly. And then, Molly hit a loose floorboard right outside Primo and Lucy's room, and cursed all the creaky floorboards that had ever existed, and faster than she knew she could, she dashed off to an antique cable showing off pendulums and hid under the tablecloth.

She sat there for about five minutes, and when she realized that it was more than likely that the creaky floorboard fell upon deaf ears, she continued her journey, being extra careful where she stepped.

Molly ended up passing the game room, the dining room, the kitchen, the study, Primo's office, and Mercury and Silvers "Bird Room" before she finally reached it. The Logan Family library.

By anyones accounts, the Library was not massive, it was… average sized, the size you might see in a elementary or middle school library. But that, did not make its value decrease at all.

There were books on the brain, dreams, time, space, turtles, you name it, there's probably a rare book in that library that is about that topic. And although Molly rarely entered the library, it was Micky's heaven. When he wasn't playing video games with Rocky and Ojas, his nose was buried deep into a book on the parts of the brain. Molly had seen him countless times in the library, 3 in the morning, with his pajamas on, curled up in a comfy armchair near the hearth with a book.

As for how the library looked well…. The carpet was a pattern completely made up of words from the english language, and the place was dotted with row after row of books. The funny thing is, is that the entirety of the library is not sorted. You could glance on a shelf and find "Dolphin Riding; an art form" next to "Conspiracy theories; why the Queen is an Alien" The air was constantly filled with the smell of old, yellowing books and brand new paperbacks alike, and the shelves mirrored this, dotting with fading labels and bright, shiny bindings.

At this point, Molly had completely dropped stealth mode simply because nobody could ever be in the library at this time. The only person who could be was Micky, and Molly had already checked that he was in bed, sound asleep, still clutching a shakespeare play. And so, she flat out sprinted to the very back of the library, dodging in-between display cases and antique tables, until she reached the very place she had been wanting to go to all day. She slowly pulled the large, leather tomed book with the four stones out, and flipped to the first page on Hypno-Dreaming

"Hypno-Dreaming is one of the most interesting of the arts of hypnotism, as in most studies i have done, it completely baffles me. Most of the lessons in this book are very hypnotism dependent, one lying on top of the other. For example, time stopping requires hypnotism, and time travelling requires time stopping. However, as much as Hypno-dreaming seems to be dependent on morphing AND hypnotism, people who are horrid at both excel at Hypno-dreaming. This does not mean, however, that acclaimed hypnotists can not do hypno-dreaming.

To achieve "Hypno-Dreaming" You must do as you always must do; achieve a semi trance. Once this is done, you must look at a nonliving object and attempt to morph into it, using the steps from "Animal morphing" When you are flying through the air, however, you must imagine you, as nothingness, as a whole person. When you finally reach the nonliving object, you will find that you will bounce off it, and that you are, a ghostly version of yourself. This ghostly you, will be able to hear, touch smell,see, and taste anything, but you will be invisible. You can also walk through solid objects. You must also see that you cannot do anything but morph or meego during this state, due to the fact that all of the other "Arts" Require certain things: Eyes or a voicebox, time crystals, Etc. Etc. Now this is only half of what you can do with hypno dreaming-"

Molly's reading session was cut short when she heard a yawn coming from across the library, and recognized it instantly. Micky.

Although half of Molly wanted to tell Micky, the other half was very suspicious and instead Molly decided to try to work out a way to get around Micky without being caught.

Molly decided to take a gamble, and she soon stripped down naked, hiding her clothes. She guessed that, like morphing, it left her clothes behind, so she didn't want micky to accidently find her pajamas on the ground.

Then, she concentrated hard on a paperback in front of her that was titled: "Silly Puns And Fun" And then, Molly figured what it was like to be a paperback, to be read, to be so full of knowledge, and then she forced herself to want to be like that, and combined it with a pattern from the wallpaper, attempted to morph into it. And in mid-air, she imagined her ghostly nothingness as herself, potato-nosed, bog-eyed molly moon, and without a doubt, there she was standing, in ghostly transparency.

Molly wasted no time in dashing across the library, and straight through the wall leading to the hallway. She ran up the stairs, dashed through her door, and meegoed into bed. Molly was so excited to read the rest of the chapter, she couldn't wait.


	2. Micky's First Lesson

**OK just a few disclaimers before the chapter starts. First off, Georgia Byng owns all the characters in this chapter, and the rest of the chapters I will be writing, as well. Also, I am going to be putting a little Rocky Molly relationship, although I'm going to try to keep it to a minimum, so the whole story isn't slathered in sappiness. Also, it will be a few chapters until the real drama heats up, so you might have to wait a little bit. Also, reviews would be appreciated :D**

The very next day, everyone was resuming their morning schedules. Forest meditated while simultaneously sipping a blended veggie shake. Micky made waffles and, instead of using syrup, doused it whole in soy sauce, while doing his best to try not to get it all over his book about the endangered Black Footed Ferret. Ojas fed and washed Armit outside, as he had already eaten breakfast. Primo crunched on a granola bar while on his laptop, Lucy was reading the morning paper, Rocky was downing a Qube while attacking some aliens on his MePod, Silver and Mercury were annoying Cornelius in the llama fields, and petula was snuggled up at Molly's feet while she ate ketchup toast, which was a breakfast suggested by Micky shortly after he moved in.

But at the same time, new schedules were being formed, and this was obvious when Lucy called all of the family into the living room, saying she had a very important announcement to make. When everyone was present, she stood up, and began speaking "As much as I know this will be such a strain on Molly…." She said, then pursed her lips "We are going to have you attend the public school in Briersville."

Molly felt like someone had just dropped a bomb on her, and she was already dreading the weeks until winter break. She knew having one horrible teacher was bad enough, but eight? Even if some nice teachers were mixed in, Molly knew the students would be the worst. She would be teased, harassed, and chastised. "Its close to home, and it'll be good for you guys to get out, make friends, be a normal kid." And thats when Molly realized that sending her to public school was just another step to get Molly to be normal, planned out by Primo and Lucy.

And then Lucy clapped her hands and said "We are going to Primo's mansion for Christmas, and we are going to be meeting all of our old friends. I've invited people like Malcolm and Bas, and of course all the children from the orphanage will be there, since that is their home.

"Also, ive decided that it would be okay for Molly to teach Micky hypnotism again. I feel like Micky needs a way to defend himself, and a talent unused is a talent wasted." And with that, Lucy went back to reading the paper and left everyone to decompile the information they had just been told.

The next morning, Molly was shaken awake from a bad dream of turning her into a mouse by Rocky, with his chocolate skin and his smooth voice. "Molly, wake up!" "Do you really wan't to repeat being late ever day again?" Rocky was right. Molly wasn't exactly someone to be "Perfectly Punctual" Especially when it concerned school. And so, Molly dragged herself around her room, getting ready, and every so often Rocky would peek in to check if she was nodding off.

Then, the 3 boys and Molly were off to school, and the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach grew as the number of miles shrank.

Finally, they arrived at school, and Molly was suprised when the entirety of first period she was not made fun of at all. But all this changed when Molly stepped out of homeroom, to come face to face with a group of classic "Mean girls" "Oh, I remember you, Bog Eyes." the largest one spat, and much to Molly's dismay, she recognized them.

Although it was longer than 3 years ago, Molly still remembered the ranting she got from these girls everyday in class. Although she could not remember their names, she remembered that Hazel used to hang out with them. The old Hazel, the snobby brat Hazel. not the good-natured Hazel who was more then likely to be sitting in her bedroom at Magpie Mansion.

Then, a confident voice yelled to the posse of girls "Hey, bugger off!" And Rocky walked straight up, face to face to their leader, with a fierce determination in his eyes. "Oh, powr wittle Molly Moon needs her boyfriend to hewlp herr…" The Girls sneered. And with that, they marched off to torture some other victim.

"Thanks Rocky" Molly said with a smile on her face. "Hey, im your Rock that you stand on, anytime" And after that, whenever somebody went to pick on Molly, Rocky was always there, helping her get rid of any verbal attackers.

The months passed by, and Molly had not touched the book again once. She was scared by her close call with Micky in the library, and did not want to get caught. Soon Micky had walked into Molly's room for his very first hypnotism lesson.

"Hey Molly" Micky exclaimed eagerly, obviously ready to begin his training to finally master the Logan legacy.

Molly was sitting crosslegged in the center of the room, with two of her favorite pendulums from the collection in the house to the right of her. One was bright, neon green and yellow and the other's swirl was inlaid with common hypnotic instructions. In front of her was "Hypnotism:An ancient Art explained" and next to it, was a grasshopper in a bottle.

"Sit down" Molly called, and Micky sat awkwardly in the same position as Molly.

"Ok Micky, I know you might die from excitement, but we are going to start with the most basic form of hypnotism there is. Animal hypnotising." And so Molly opened the old book to the first chapter and started talking. "Ok Micky, this is a bit hairy if you don't know what you're doing, but im sure you'll get the hang of it. After all, your twin is the most amazing hypnotist out there" Molly winked and Micky Smiled. "Ok Micky, you see this grasshopper?" Micky Nodded. "Ok, now I wan't you to try to become that animal. To find the Essence of the animal." And so, Micky went into a trance, and all he thought about was becoming a grasshopper, how nice it would be to be a grasshopper. And he ended up seeing just why the grasshopper was so mad.

This particular grasshopper was not happy. He had been happily jumping through the Llamma fields, when he had been captured by the giant with the potato noise and the green eyes. Then he had been shakingly tossed about, as he was carried up the stairs and into Molly's bedroom. But of course, he didn't know it was her bedroom. Now he was jumping up and down, with all his willpower, to try to escape.

Micky opened his eyes, as he had found the essence of the animal. "Now what?" Micky asked, but almost being able to guess what she was going to say next, like a small tidbit the Mind Machine had forgotten to take. "Now, Micky, you repeat the essence slowly and calmly, you try to make the animal feel relaxed, make it feel nice and cozy. And so, Micky did just that.

The fusion feeling seeped into Micky like a long lost friend, and indeed it was. Micky had last felt this awesome feeling when he had hypnotized Rocky while under the princesses brainwashing, something he still was trying to make up to Rocky "Wow!" Micky said, and then questioned "So hes zapped?" "Yup" Molly replied. Then, Molly told Micky "Here comes the hard part. Giving instructions to humans is easy. Well, easy as long as you speak their language. But animals are hard, and you really have to use your imagination." And so, for the better part of two minutes, Micky was trying to get the grasshopper to lie down, roll over, and play dead. And then, with a whole lot of hand-motions and nudging, Mickey and Molly witnessed a dog-trained grasshopper.


	3. Christmas Spirit

It was the first day of December, and everyone was packing. Molly through bundle of clothes, her MePod, a canteen of concentrated orange squash and a spare bottle of ketchup, among with other things. Micky was originally planning on cramming his bag with as many books from briersville he could possibly fit, but was reminded by Molly that Primo most likely had a library three times the size at magpie mansion, at which point he stopped. Ojas was overjoyed to be going to another country, and in his elation had studied up on U.S. history galore. And then, with everyone packed, they set off for the airport in the large minivan.

However, there was one thing that was not exactly supposed to be in the car….. Just before leaving Briersville, Molly had used the hectic rush of remembering if everything they needed was packed and head counting to slip into the library and grab two things; the first was her clothes, which had sat there since her first attempt at hypno dreaming due to the fact that Molly was terrified of getting caught, red-handed, practicing hypnotism without Lucy's consent. Secondly, she hid the large book in her luggage, as she was certain that she would have some time to herself in Los Angeles.

And so chaos erupted on the plane. Silver had recently taught mercury how to talk, and they were causing havoc by thinking people had voices of famous celebrities in their heads. Molly almost wished she hadn't hypnotised the security guards and the flight attendants to allow 3 pets onboard. And then, Rocky sparked a conversation with Molly.

"Hey Marshmallow, i've got a surprise present for you in my bag right now" He said with a cheeky smile "Quit teasing, or ill spoil the season finale of the Crawling Dead" Molly joked back "You wouldn't dare…." He said with a fake taken back look on his face "Or, you know I could always hypnotise you to tell me" And then he snickered and said "You could try, but you wouldn't get an ounce of the fusion feeling with Lucy watching you like a hawk" Rocky replied. And so, the rest of the plane ride was packed with heated debate between Rocky and Molly, with the occasional person screaming about Gloria Heelheart being in their head.

When they finally touched down Molly set to work about curing the dilemma that was caused by two mischievous birds. Under the excuse that she was going to the bathroom, Molly tracked down each of the distressed flight members and hypnotised them to forget it all, as well as the flight attendants, pilot, and copilot.

As they traveled down the los angeles road that was still unbearably hot, even in winter, Molly and the crew were thankful to have air conditioning. And then, Molly's eyes perked up and she smiled as she saw everybody from the orphanage, and more. As promised, Malcolm and Bas were there, still in safari outfits. As Molly glanced around, so many memories came flooding back to her as she saw friends and family. She spotted Nockman, having a good time with with a parakeet perched on his shoulder. She saw Black and Lily waving, and she thought her heart would burst out of her chest with joy.

And so, the posse of 3 boys, 1 man, 1 woman, 1 girl, a pug, and two blackbirds walked into magpie manor and gazed with awe.

The entirety of the long, dreary hallways were filled with christmas joy. No longer were their paintings of cruel, sadistic scenes, instead they were filled with photos of the orphanage, having fun at the pool, at a hockey staduim. In the middle of the great hall was a huge christmas tree that seemed to reach all the way to the top of Magpie Manor, and she could faintly hear Primo talking to Forest "No, Forest, it isn't a real tree." To which Forest replied "Groovy man! I thought for a second I would have to hate you for destroying a hundred year old tree!" To which Primo laughed. Below the tree, were presents of all shapes and sizes, some massive, and some as thin as a piece of paper. At the corner of her eye, Molly glimpsed Rocky slipping a small card under the tree. The tree itself was decorated so intensely. On some branches it held gleaming pendulums, and on others candy canes the size of swords. All of the ornaments were gleaming, and near the crown of the tree Molly glimpsed ornaments that represented everyone present. Molly spied a book, a globe, an elephant, and a lock. And at the very top, Molly spied an angel the size of Molly. Rocky whistled and commented "I wonder how many heaven bars I could buy with how much Primo spent on this tree"

Lovely christmas carols whispered through the halls all across the manor, and an entire dining room table was dedicated just to different kinds of cookies and milk. banners hung from every balcony, and every banister was decorated in shiny green and red. The floor was equally fit for the occasion, having small drifts of fake snow every now and again.

Then, when nobody was looking, Molly and Mick tiptoed off to Molly's room, where the butler had deposited a very important piece of cargo. But before they grabbed the large, messily wrapped gift, they stopped to admire Molly's room, and Mickey said in excitement "If your room looks like this, I wonder what my room will look like!" For, Molly's room was anything But ordinary.

The entire room seemed to be dedicated to one subject, except for a small section of the room that Molly realized was a haven for petula. Petula's penthouse was well equipped, featuring an entire bucket of all sorts of stones for her to suck, a luxurious, massaging dog bed that was made out of memory foam, and a auto-filling spring water bowl and a food bowl that could deliver anything that Petula wanted. Drawing their attention away from petula's corner, Molly gasped.

The entire room was hypnotic. There was no escaping it. All around, swirls drew in your eyes and pendulums ticked back and forth. Molly loved it. She was in her element.

Micky quickly reminded Molly why they came up in the first place and they grabbed the package, and Micky whispered to Molly: "Do you think he'll like it?" He asked anixously "I'd bet you four weeks laundry duty, but if he doesn't, crumbs." And with that the two twins rushed down the elegant stairs, careful not to attract Rocky's attention. Then, they carefully deposited the package with a tag that read: "To Rocky, from the Moonies."


End file.
